Porque perdí
by HanaMiu1
Summary: Luego de un tiempo, Hinata descubre sus verdaderos sentimientos... todo gracias a Naruto, y a su estupidez al engañarla, pero entonces ¿a quien ama realmente? M por lemon, One-Shot, segundo capitulo censurado
1. Capitulo 1

**"pensamientos y tambien pues... ay para lo que se utilizan las comillas"**

**-diálogos-**

***Inner***

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mia, los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

******Este One-shot, contiene lemon, así que si son extremadamente sensibles, por favor abstenerse de leerlo, estará marcado con una linea horizontal, tengan cuidado **

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo Unico**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado todo? ¿Seis o siete años? No recuerdo muy bien específicamente cuando, pero si como, es algo que jamás olvidaré

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habíamos empezado a salir? ¿Un año y medio? Mas o menos, no llevo la cuenta, la verdad no me interesa mucho cuanto llevo con mi novio, es más, ni mi novio me interesa, por lo menos no lo suficiente, pero aunque sea así, debo actuar como la novia perfecta, por esa razón, hoy salí a comprar lencería nueva, era un conjunto rojo con negro, era bonito, y me quedaba bien, aunque bueno, casi toda mi ropa interior me queda bien, se puedo sonar muy pretenciosa, y no lo soy, pero, debo admitirlo, la ropa interior me queda bien… el resto de ropa… no

Cuando llegue al departamento que compartimos mi novio y yo, tome la llave, y abrí la puerta, la casa estaba limpia y ordenada, obviamente, caminé a nuestra pieza, la cama estaba hecha, lo cual me sorprendió, Naruto, fue el último en levantarse y el último en irse, él fue quien la ordenó

Entré al baño, cerré la puerta con seguro y empecé a quitarme mis ropas de trabajo, tome la lencería que se encontraba aun en la bolsa de compra, y me la empecé a poner, fue un poco complicado, ya que yo no acostumbro a usar este tipo de cosas, cuando terminé de ponérmelas, observé mi reloj, faltaban unos cinco minutos para que llegara Naruto, pero no pasaron, cuando sentí que alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto, y oí que alguien gemía, me tapé la boca como acto reflejo, y mis ojos se aguaron un poco, pero no al punto de querer llorar

Oía sus gemidos, ambos gemían el nombre del otro, ellos estaban teniendo sexo, en la misma cama en la que dormía yo con él, empecé a quitarme la lencería, fue un poco más fácil, que ponérmela, me puse unos jeans, y una blusa celeste, tomé mis zapatos que por suerte estaban en el baño y me los puse, esperé a que Naruto saliera de la habitación, y yo salí del baño, tome mi maleta, y empecé a llenarla con mis cosas, mi ropa, zapatos, accesorios, todo, la cerré y caminé hasta la sala con ella, escuche su conversación

-Vamos Sakura, vete, antes de que mi novia llegue- dijo Naruto entre risas

-Oh Naruto, solo un poco más, déjame quedarme un poco más- dijo la chica, Sakura

-No, Sakura, es hora que te vayas, antes de que ella llegue- dijo aun riéndose Naruto

-No hay necesidad Naruto, yo ya estoy aquí- dije fría

-¿Hinata?- dijo el volteando su ahora pálido rostro hacia adentro del apartamento -¿Y esa maleta?- dijo aun nervioso

-Imagínate que puede haber allí- dije molesta –Adiós Naruto, y suerte- camine haciéndolo a un lado, pase por la puerta y no miré a la chica –Sakura, si me hizo esto a mí, imagínate que puede hacerte a ti- dije caminando directamente a la calle

-¿Ella era tu novia?- oí que dijo la chica

-Si- dijo Naruto suavemente

-Si tenias una chica tan buena en casa, ¿Cómo fue que decidiste engañarla?- dijo la pelirrosa molesta

-Contigo la engañé- dijo el molesto

-Pero yo no sabía que tu novia era tan buena- se defendió mientras yo sonreía –Lo siento Naruto, pero olvídate de mí también- dijo la chica

-Está bien, no las necesito- gritó

-Nosotras sabemos que sí- dijimos al tiempo Sakura y yo

Cuando por fin desaparecí de la vista de Naruto, caminé hasta mi auto, metí la maleta dentro y me senté, observé el reloj, 6:20 pm empecé a conducir, y en ese instante las lágrimas empezaron a bajar, intentaba secármelas pero entre mas lo hacía, mas lagrimas salían; conducía sin rumbo fijo, no me di cuenta cuando empezó a llover, ni tampoco a qué lugar me dirigía, solo sé que me estacioné, en algún lugar, cuando voltee a ver, la calle se me hacia familiar, tome mi maleta y me baje del auto, estaba mojada y llorando, había conducido por unas tres horas sin rumbo y había terminado precisamente allí, y realmente no había de otra, no podía irme para la casa de mis padres, me dirían que yo había sido la culpable de todo, no podía ir a la casa de mi mejor amiga, sería conducir otras tres horas y no podría llegar a su casa casi a la una de la mañana. Caminé hasta la puerta, toque dos veces, al ver que no me abría volví a tocar, escuche su ronca voz

-Ya voy- dijo él "seguro estaba dormido"

Abrió la puerta, se sorprendió, claro, cualquiera lo haría, estaba mojada, llorando, mi maquillaje se había corrido, mis ropas estaban pegadas a mi cuerpo, y traía una maleta conmigo

-Hinata- susurro

-Sa…su…ke- dije entre sollozos

Al principio nos quedamos allí parados, pero luego de unos segundos me lancé a sus brazos, por dos simples razones, la primera, tenia frío, estaba llorando y necesitaba consuelo, la segunda, pero no menos importante, el estaba sin camisa, verlo así me haría sonrojar sobremanera y no quería ser tan obvia, el era jodidamente sexi

Me llevó a dentro de su apartamento, dejó mi maleta en la sala y me llevó hasta el baño, me quitó mi ropa mojada y luego abrió la llave de la bañera, la lleno con agua caliente, y me pidió que entrara, al ver que yo no me movía, caminó hacia mí y me tomo del brazo, y me jaló hasta la bañera, entré temerosa

-Cuando estés más tranquila, sales del baño ¿está bien?- dijo él mirándome

-Si- dije en un susurro

-Te dejo tu bolso aquí, y una de mis camisas, tu ropa la pondré a lavar- dijo saliendo del baño

Empecé a pensar…

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado todo? ¿Seis o siete años? No recuerdo muy bien específicamente cuando, pero si como, es algo que jamás olvidaré_

_Sonreí con tristeza, conocía a Sasuke desde que tenía 12 años, desde siempre había sido un chico serio y frío, principalmente, por que su familia había muerto en un accidente cuando el solo tenía cinco, lo adoptaron en una familia cómoda, pero él jamás se adaptó, los padres que lo criaron, luego de un tiempo decidieron adoptar un bebe, querían tener la experiencia de tener un pequeño que necesitara de mas cuidados, dejaron a Sasuke de lado_

_Sasuke creció en un buen ambiente, para la vista de muchos, pero para él, siempre fue un ambiente sin amor, por eso odiaba a su pequeño hermano menor; Sasuke siempre fue bueno en los estudios, pero a la hora de relacionarse con las personas, las esquivaba y dejaba de lado, poco a poco fue cambiando, a medida que íbamos creciendo_

_Cuando yo lo llegué a conocer, me había mudado cerca de su casa, eramos vecinos, nunca había visto un chico tan lindo, pero, jamas había visto un chico mas arrogante y frío que el_

_Con el tiempo aprendí que no debía afectarme nada de lo que él decía, con el tiempo descubrí que para el, que yo me enojara, era divertido, con el tiempo descubrí que tenia que cambiar mi personalidad..._

_Al principio me chocaba su personalidad, era todo lo contrario a la mía, el no sonreía, el jamas se mostraba feliz, el siempre estaba serio y distante, el era frío y calculador, y yo, yo era todo lo contrario a el, amable, tímida, callada, siempre tenia una sonrisa en mi rostro, y aquel sonrojo que siempre me caracterizaba, por esa razón, por que mi personalidad era dulce y la de el fría, jamas aprendimos a llevarnos bien_

_Luego de un tiempo, por lo menos aprendimos a soportarnos el uno al otro, sin que yo explotara y el se burlara de mí..._

_Pasaron alrededor de cinco años, y empecé a comprenderlo mejor, gracias a mis dos mejores amigos Shino y Kiba, me empecé a juntar mas con él, aprendiendo un poco mas de cada uno de sus amigos, seguía siendo una chica tímida... aunque explotaba cuando él me hacia enojar_

_Luego, un día, lo acompañé a casa, debía buscar algo para su novia, y me ofrecí para acompañarlo, no había nadie, eso ya no era sorpresa, lo esperé en la sala, sentada como una chica buena, el salio de su habitación con una bolsita pequeña, me levante y lo caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta, pero, como yo siempre había sido un poco torpe, resbalé y caí al piso, llevándome tambien a Sasuke de paso, al principio me queje, pero yo no había recibido el golpe, yo me encontraba encima de él, mi cabeza estaba en su pecho, mi corazón se aceleró, cuando levante mi rostro, él tenia los ojos abiertos por la impresión, jamas habíamos estado, el uno tan cerca del otro, nuestras respiraciones chocaban en el rostro del otro... no se como, ni cuando... empezamos a besarnos_

_Luego de un momento reaccionamos, nos miramos a los ojos, yo estaba sonrojada y el tenia una sonrisa ladina en su pálido rostro, nos levantamos y caminamos en silencio todo el trayecto al lugar en donde todos nos reuníamos, intentamos actuar normal... nos salio perfectamente_

_Después de eso, se volvió una costumbre encontrarnos y besarnos, era como una droga para ambos, nos reuníamos en un lugar diferente siempre, y procurábamos hacernos siempre los dos, para trabajos en grupo, nadie nunca nos descubrió... hasta que el empezó a salir con mi mejor amiga_

_Me sentía realmente mal, por el hecho de que al final terminaría lastimando a mi mejor amiga, pero cada vez que nos encontrábamos e intentaba poner fin a lo que hacíamos, el me convencía y seguíamos encontrándonos, mi remordimiento se iba cuando estaba con él, y siempre intentaba actuar como la Hinata de siempre en frente de ella, Tenten jamas se dio cuenta mientras ellos eran novios_

_Con lo que no contaba, era que mi primo, Neji, vendría a pasar una larga temporada con mi familia, de esa manera, Tenten, descubrió que lo que sentía por Sasuke no era verdadero, y terminó con él_

_Me sentía aliviada por el hecho de que ya no estaba traicionando a mi mejor amiga, lo había hecho, pero ella jamas se daría cuenta de eso... que ingenua fui_

_Paso un año completo desde que Sasuke y yo habíamos empezado a "salir en secreto" y por un descuido de ambos, nos descubrieron, Tenten, había ido a buscarme a casa de Sasuke con el hermano de él, Sai, estaba preocupada por mi, Sai siempre había sido silencioso, y de esa manera se escabullo en la casa sin que ni Sasuke, ni yo, nos diéramos cuenta, ese día, estábamos en su habitación, y nuestros besos estaban subiendo de nivel, yo ya no tenia puesta mi blusa, y él no traía su camisa, cuando la puerta se abrió, nos separamos como si ambos quemáramos, Sai sonrió de manera falsa y se retiro del lugar, dejando a una Tenten confundida_

_-Desde... cuando?- dijo ella en shock_

_-Un año y un poco mas- dijo Sasuke de manera fría mientras me entregaba mi blusa y el se ponía su camisa_

_-Gracias- susurre_

_-¿Un... año?- dijo ella ensombreciendo su mirada, yo me puse nerviosa -¿Me engañaste con mi mejor amiga?- dijo ella mirando a Sasuke -¡Y tu! te metiste con mi novio... ¡zorra!- dijo alterada... me merecía esas palabras_

_-Técnicamente...- dijo Sasuke -Yo la engañé a ella contigo- dijo señalándome a mi, y luego a ella_

_-Eres un cínico- dijo Tenten molesta, para luego irse_

_-¡Tenten!- grite para luego perseguirla_

_No volvió a hablarme por mas que me disculpe durante dos meses, agradecí que no dijera nada, y que todo se quedara en secreto, luego, ella me interrogó y tuve que mentir de nuevo_

_-¿Tu... aun sigues con Sasuke?- me pregunto luego de que hiciéramos las pases_

_-Si...- respondí suavemente_

_-Por esa razón, siempre te veías dolida, cuando yo andaba con Sasuke- dijo ella pensativa_

_-Si...- volvi a responder_

_Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio_

_-A ti...- dijo llamando mi atención -¿A ti te gusta Sasuke?- dijo ella _

_-Si- mentí, no sentía nada por el, era solo deseo_

_-Tu y el... ¿lo han hecho?- dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas_

_-No- dije... decía la verdad, la única vez que habíamos llegado a mas de besos, Tenten y Sai nos descubrieron_

_Jamas volvimos a tocar el tema_

_Luego de eso, Sasuke tuvo una novia muy celosa, su nombre era Ino, era una chica rubia, de ojos azules, muy linda, pero tenia un problema y eso hacia a Sasuke explotar de ira, sus celos_

_Jamas aprendimos a llevarnos bien, empezando por que Sasuke pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, y varias veces nos siguió a mi casa o a la de él, y eso lo fastidiaba, en las salidas en grupo, siempre quería venir, y aunque Sasuke le dijera que no, ella nos seguía, todos nos dábamos cuenta, luego de eso, Sasuke termino con ella_

_Las relaciones de Sasuke jamas duraban mucho, entre uno o dos meses, y el siempre la cortaba, a excepción de Tenten, ella fue la única chica que termino con él_

_Recuerdo, la apuesta que hicimos al tercer año de universidad, el me llamo, se veía serio, me citó en un lugar publico, lo cual me sorprendió me dijo que nos encontráramos en una cafetería cercana a la universidad, acudí al lugar luego de mi ultima clase de la universidad. El estaba horrendamente serio, eso me asusto, me pidió que me sentara, obedecí _

_-Hinata, muchos rumores han llegado a mis oídos- dijo cortante_

_-¿Rumores?- pregunte confundida_

_-Si...Hinata- dijo él, jamas me llamaba Hinata, a menos que fuera para algo realmente serio -¿Tu sientes algo por mi?- dijo el mirándome a los ojos_

_-¿Eh? claro que si Sasuke, eres mi amigo- dije sorprendida_

_-No... ¿tienes algún sentimiento de amor, hacia mi?- dijo el __mirándome_

_-¿Que? no- dije aun mas sorprendida por la pregunta_

_-Menos mal- suspiró _

_-¿Que sucede?- dije confundida_

_-¿Recuerdas a Naruto?- dijo mas relajado_

_-Si claro, es tu mejor amigo- dije con un tono simple_

_-Pues, lo que sucede, es que él me dijo, que creía que tu estabas enamorada de mi- dijo el con una sonrisa burlona_

_-Ya claro, y los cerdos vuelan- dije __riéndome_

_-Hagamos algo- dijo el con burla _

_-Que cosa- dije aun riéndome_

_-Una apuesta- dijo él, me torné seria_

_-Sasuke, sabes que yo no hago apuestas- dije seria_

_-Solo sera una chiquita- dijo él con una sonrisa ladina_

_-De que se trata- dije aun seria_

_-El que se enamora pierde- dijo él poniendo una cara seria_

_-¿Eh?- pregunte confundida_

_-Lo que tu y yo hacemos... si alguno de los dos se enamora del otro, pierde- dijo simplemente_

_-¿Y que gana el otro con eso?- dije planteándome la situación_

_-El que pierda, deberá hacer lo que el otro diga, hasta que deje de sentir amor por el otro- dijo el simplemente_

_-Acepto- dije tendiendo mi mano_

_-Hecho- dijo sujetándola, se levantó se acerco a mi y se susurro -Sabes bien como quiero sellar el trato- luego de eso, se fue_

Han pasado tres años después de eso, y ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada al respecto, ninguno de los dos se ha enamorado del otro...

Me levante de la bañera, me sequé y me envolví en una toalla, me di cuenta de una cosa... no tenia ropa interior, entonces recordé que Sasuke había dicho que mi bolso lo dejaba en el baño, lo abrí y busque aquella bolsita, la saque, y saque su contenido, la lencería negro con rojo que había comprado, me la puse un poco mas rápido que la primera vez, luego, me puse la camisa que Sasuke había dejado para mi, era grande, pero no lo suficiente, el sabia bien que a mi que gustaba la ropa que me tapara, y lo había hecho apropósito, me había prestado una camisa que le quedaba pequeña

Salí a la sala, un poco temerosa, él estaba en la cocina, preparando café, me senté en el mueble luego de anunciar mi llegada, él salio y me entrego un taza humeante de café, y se sentó a mi lado, con otra taza igual

-Me vas a contar que pasó... o tengo que sacártelo por mis propios métodos- dijo el mirándome

-Ya te cuento- dije entre risas

-Y bien- dijo al ver que yo no hablaba

-Sasuke, eres mi mejor amigo... lo sabes ¿no?- dije... es cierto, Kiba se había ido a Inglaterra y Shino a Italia, había perdido contacto con ellos en el momento en que se fueron, hacia mas o menos unos cinco años

-Si... cuando dices eso, es serio, que te hizo el dobe- dijo serio

-Me engaño...- dije con la mirada sombría

-¿Tu no hacías lo mismo?- dijo el refiriéndose a nuestra "relacion"

-Si... pero jamas me acosté con otro- dije triste

-¿Tu... aun eres virgen?- dijo él con burla

-Si...- dije un poco molesta por su reacción

-¿Lo amabas?- dijo el serio

-No... jamas lo amé, creo que... jamas he amado a nadie- dije pensativa

-Estamos igual- dijo serio

-Con esto te refieres a Karin...- dije mirando hacia el vació

-Si...- dijo simplemente

-¿Puedes creer que mi mas larga relacion ha sido informal?- dije sonriendo un poco

-La mía tambien- dijo divertido

-Somos lo peor de este mundo- dije divertida

-Si... lo somos- dijo simplemente -Te demoraste mucho en el baño- dijo levantándose y quitándome la taza vacía que yacía en mis manos

-Estaba pensando...- dije divertida

-¿Y eso duele?- dijo Sasuke divertido desde la cocina... (N/a: Esta frase es cortesía de EyesGray-sama)

-Tu sabes bien que no- dije riéndome

-¿Sabes? jamas he podido mantener una conversación tan larga con alguna otra chica- confesó luego de sentarse a mi lado

-Yo tampoco, mis ex-novios siempre han sido unos idiotas- dije riéndome -Hace cuanto no venia aquí- dije mirando el lugar

-No lo se, tres semanas... ¿un mes?- dijo sonriendo

-Has movido algunas cosas- dije burlándome

-Tengo mucho tiempo libre- aceptó con una sonrisa ladina

-Quien esperaría que el jefe de las corporaciones Uchiha, tuviera tanto tiempo libre- dije levantándome mientras reía

-Quien sabe- dijo tambien levantándose... y como muchas veces lo habíamos hecho, nos besamos, y no me di cuenta de cuando mis piernas estaban enredadas en su cintura y caminaba el torpemente hacia la habitación

* * *

Dificultosamente abrió la puerta de su habitación, me besaba con necesidad, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, y yo le respondía el beso de la misma manera, me acostó suavemente en la cama, le fui quitando torpemente su pantalón, hasta que él quedara en ropa interior, el me miro sonriendo ladinamente, me quitó como pudo la camisa que me había prestado, dejándome solamente en aquella lencería, me miró con deseo y algo de... ¿ternura?

Poco a poco me fue despojando de aquella prenda roja con negro, y yo le quité aquel bóxer que impedía avanzar, volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez, fue un beso suave y dulce, dejó mi boca para besar mi cuello, solté un gemido bajo, que lo hizo sentir superior, empezó a tocar mis pechos, mientras seguía besando mi cuello, volví a soltar un gemido, estaba excitada, él lo sabia, y tambien sabia que me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, poco a poco dejó mis pechos, y su mano tomo dirección hacia mi entrepierna, empezó a tocar la parte exterior de mi vagina, solté otro gemido, pero un poco mas fuerte, al principio solo rozaba mi vagina, luego empezó a introducir, el dedo indice en ella, luego, el dedo corazón, y empezó a hacer movimientos suaves y acompasados, intentaba contener los gemidos que de mi boca querían salir, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía soportar el placer que Sasuke me estaba proporcionando, así que decidí dejar escapar los gemidos que se quedaban atrapados en mi boca

-Esto te va a doler un poco...- dijo Sasuke con voz ronca

Empezó a lamer y morder mi pezón, gemí de nuevo, luego sentí una gran presión, grité, era un dolor intenso, Sasuke se disculpó, y empujó su cuerpo contra mí, volvi a gritar, luego de un rato, el dolor disminuyó, y Sasuke empezó a moverse, soltaba pequeños gritos, que luego se fueron transformando en gemidos, eso bastó para que Sasuke aumentara la velocidad de sus embestidas, agarré la sabana entre mis dedos, y cerré los puños por el intenso placar que estaba sintiendo, Sasuke dejó mis pechos y me beso, nuestros gemidos terminaban en la boca del otro, empecé a gemir su nombre, igual que él hacia con el mio...

-Sasuke... mas- le dije entre gemidos

-¿Mas... que?- me dijo igual

-Mas rápido- dije en un fuerte gemido

-Como digas... Hime- dijo suave y a la vez ronco

Las embestidas fueron cada vez mas rápidas, sentía entrar y salir el miembro de Sasuke, de pronto, una sensación de calor, se esparce por todo mi cuerpo, gimo lo mas fuerte que puedo, al igual que Sasuke, la sensación se hace mas fuerte, gracias a las embestidas rápidas de Sasuke, siento, como un liquido caliente me llena en mi interior, pero, Sasuke aun me embiste, la sensación se va por unos instantes, Sasuke toma con una de sus manos mi seno izquierdo, y traslada su boca hasta mi pezón derecho, empieza a succionar y yo gimo fuertemente, la sensación regresa, pero esta vez es mas fuerte, siento todo mi cuerpo estremecerse, y mi espalda se arquea, por el placer que estoy sintiendo, vuelvo a sentir el liquido dentro de mi, gimo fuertemente el nombre de Sasuke, al igual que el gime mi nombre

Así estuvimos unas cinco o seis veces... o mas, perdí la cuenta en la cuarta, luego de eso, con la luz de la luna reflejada en la habitación Sasuke y yo nos encontramos en la cama siendo cubiertos con solo una fina sabana blanca

* * *

-¿En donde vivirás ahora?- me preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca, haciendo pequeños círculos invisibles en mi hombro

-No lo se- dije simplemente

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí?- dijo suavemente

-¿Estas seguro?- dije luego de voltearme a verle la cara

-Si... tengo una habitación extra, pero no tiene cama todavía... tendrías que... dormir conmigo- dijo suavemente con un tono seductor

-Lo pensaré...- dije con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

Luego de eso, ambos por el cansancio, nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro...

Cuando los rayos de sol, tocaron mis ojos y me produjeron una sensación incomoda, supe que debía despertar, abrí los ojos con pereza, estaba en una cama... pero no era mi cama, me levanté... estaba desnuda, casi pego un grito, entonces observe el cuarto... el cuarto de Sasuke, la ropa estaba regada por toda la habitación, los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, yo... me había acostado con Sasuke

Caminé lentamente por toda la habitación, me agaché y tome una de las camisas de Sasuke que yacían en el piso, me la puse con cuidado y salí de la habitación, por todo el apartamento se podía respirar el aroma de café recién hecho, llegue hasta la cocina

-Sasuke... buenos días- dije suavemente y un poco avergonzada

-Buenos días... Hinata dormilona...- dijo picaramente

-¿Que horas son?- dije confundida

-Ya es medio día- dijo sonriendo ladinamente -Definitivamente, te queda mejor mi ropa, que la que traías puesta ayer cuando llegaste- dijo sensualmente mientras se acercaba

-Sasuke...- dije por lo bajo

-Que sucede...- dijo sonriendo

-¡Teme! ¡ábreme la puerta!- Escuchamos una voz por fuera del apartamento, Sasuke suspiro

-Hina, escóndete, que Naruto no te vea... no quiero ningún problema con él- dijo él mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-Si...- dije para luego desaparecer por el pasillo

-Hina... toma esto- dijo entregándome mi maleta -Llévala al cuarto que queda al lado del mio, que Naruto no se de cuenta que estas aquí- dijo el sonriéndome -No quiero que te aparte de mi...- dijo luego de que se acercase a entregarme la maleta

-Si...- dije sonrojada

Caminé hasta la habitación que me había dicho Sasuke, la abrí, era cierto, aun no tenia cama, dejé la maleta y salí, cerré la puerta con cuidado y me escondí para escuchar la conversación de Naruto y Sasuke

-Teme... estoy mal- dijo Naruto dramáticamente

-Que sucedió... dobe- dijo Sasuke fríamente

-Hinata... Hinata me dejó- dijo llorando

-¿Por que?- dijo Sasuke molesto

-No lo se... ayer llegué a casa y ella estaba en la sala con una maleta... le pregunté que había en la maleta y me dijo que me imaginara que había en ella, y luego se fue...- dijo lamentándose... "maldito mentiroso"

-Ten, una taza de café- dijo Sasuke entregándole la taza llena de café...

-Gracias- dijo mientras se la tomaba de golpe, Naruto se levantó y se fue directamente a la cocina, luego se hizo un silencio mortal -¡Teme! ¡Esta aquí ¿verdad?! ¡Donde la tienes escondida!- dijo Naruto saliendo de golpe de la cocina

-De que hablas Naruto- dijo Sasuke tranquilamente

-Su ropa, la que tenia ayer, está colgada allí- dijo señalando la cocina "mierda"

-Y que si esta aquí- dijo Sasuke fríamente

-Maldito, ¿Donde está? ¿Te acostaste con ella no es cierto? ¿Que clase de mejor amigo eres?- dijo Naruto alterado

-¿Y que clase de novio eras tú, cuando la engañaste?- dijo Sasuke empezando a molestarse

-¿Donde la tienes?- dijo Naruto haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía Sasuke

-Aquí estoy Naruto- dije fríamente

-Hinata...- dijeron ambos

-Hinata por favor regresa- dijo Naruto tomándome las dos manos

-¡Suéltame Naruto!- dije soltándome de su agarre

-Hinata... ¿Que haces con una camisa de Sasuke?- dijo Naruto caminando para atrás unos cuantos pasos

-¿Puedes imaginar por que la tengo puesta?- dije molesta

-¡Eres una zorra!- dijo Naruto -¿Un año y medio juntos y te acuestas con mi mejor amigo? ¿No se suponia que me amabas?- dijo alterado

-Te diré dos cosas Naruto- dije fría... -La primera, tu y yo ya no somos nada, así que no me vengas reclamado... y la segunda, yo nunca te amé- dije tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia Sasuke

-Naruto, deberías irte- dijo el frío

-No lo entiendo, ¿amas a Sasuke entonces? ¿A mi mejor amigo?- dijo visiblemente confundido

-No... no lo amo- dije suave

-¿Entonces? ¿Porque él y no yo?- dijo casi llorando

-Por que cuando lo iba a hacer, descubrí que me engañabas- dije tranquilamente

-Entonces, fue sexo de consolación- dijo Naruto de forma victoriosa

-No... no fue sexo de consolación- dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los muebles -Fue... algo que de todas maneras iba a suceder- dije aun tranquila

-¿Que quieres decir?- dijo Naruto confundido

-Hinata, estas contando todo...- dijo Sasuke suavemente

-¿Contando que?- dijo Naruto aun mas confundido

-Deberías irte Naruto... y no vuelvas a buscarme- dije fríamente mientras Sasuke conducía a Naruto hacia la puerta

Sasuke cerro la puerta y me miró...

-Sexo de consolación ¿eh?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Quien esperaría eso de Naruto?- dije sonriendo

-Es un tonto, pero que llegara a eso, simplemente lo convierte en uno aun mas tonto- dijo acercándose a mi

-Si, tienes razón- dije caminando hacia él

Lo bese suavemente, él me tomo de la cintura, y yo puse mis manos en su pecho, él beso se fue intensificando poco a poco... hasta que mi estomago empezó a sonar... tenia hambre

-Creo que lo mejor es comer primero- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro

-Si... creo que es lo mejor- dije sonrojada

-¿Que quieres de comer?- dijo Sasuke cogiendo el teléfono

-¿Que tal pizza?- dije pensativa

-Pizza será- dijo él y empezando a llamar -Llega en quince minutos- dijo luego de colgar el teléfono

-No... ¡yo tengo hambre ahora!- dije tratando de sonar infantil... lo que causó que Sasuke soltara una pequeña risa

-Hina, debes esperar un poco mas, sino, no hay postre- dijo Sasuke siguiéndome el juego

-¡Postre!- dije feliz, mientras corría hacia la cocina

-Hinata...- dijo Sasuke al llegar junto a mi a la cocina... -No tienes ni idea de lo poco que te tapa esa camisa- dijo Sasuke sensualmente

-¡Pervertido!- dije sonriendo

-Pero bien que te gusta- dijo con un tono victorioso

-Bastante...- dije para luego dirigirme a sus labios... hasta que volvió a sonar mi estomago

-Creo que lo mejor será esperar la pizza- dijo Sasuke mirándome

-Si... ¡espera! ¿y mi postre?- dije inocentemente

-Lo tendrás después de comer- dijo sensualmente

-Lo estaré esperando con ansias- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

Pasaron diez minutos mas, y la pizza llego, comimos y luego tuvimos otra sesión de sexo, decidí quedarme en casa de Sasuke, con la condición auto impuesta de que yo le cocinara, al principio se negó, pero lo convencí... tengo mis métodos

Lo mejor de vivir en casa de Sasuke, era que mi trabajo quedaba a unos cinco minutos en auto, y eso realmente me facilitaba mucho las cosas

Había pasado un mes desde que había empezado a vivir con Sasuke, había pasado un mes, desde que Naruto me había engañado... y había pasado una semana de ese mes... en la que tenia un atraso

Un día como cualquier otro, había abierto los ojos, pero no era mi hora de despertarme, me había levantado, por las terribles nauseas que tenía, corrí al baño, y al llegar, me desplomé en el piso, en frente del inodoro, y empecé a vomitar, al instante llego Sasuke

¿Que sucede?- dijo desde la puerta

Al no obtener respuesta por parte mía, caminó hacia mi, y observó lo que me estaba sucediendo, sin dudarlo, tomo mi cabello entre sus manos y lo sostuvo arriba para que no lo ensuciara

-¿Has estado comiendo bien últimamente?- dijo luego de que saliera del baño

-Si...- respondí simplemente -Sasuke...- dije suavemente

-Dime- dijo desde la cocina

-Tengo una semana de atraso- dije al borde de las lagrimas

-Hinata...- dijo al salir de la cocina

-Sasuke yo...- dije llorando

-Tranquila, lo haremos juntos- dijo el suavemente mientras me abrazaba

-¿Seguro?- dije entre llanto

-Si...- dijo simplemente... entonces descubrí que había perdido

Ese mismo día, luego de salir de mi trabajo, fui hasta una farmacia, y compré una prueba de embarazo, estaba nerviosa, obviamente, por dos simples razones, aun no estaba segura de si Sasuke estaría conmigo después de saber el resultado y ya no sabia como actuar frente a él... por que, muy diferente era no saber que estaba enamorada de él, a saberlo

Llegué a casa, Sasuke estaba en la sala, estaba serio, me asusté mas, caminé hasta él

-Compre... una prueba de embarazo- dije suavemente

-¿Sabes como utilizarla?- dijo mirándome

-No... pero puedo leer las instrucciones

-Entiendo...- dijo desviando la mirada

Caminé hasta el baño, entré y tomé la caja, empecé a leer las instrucciones, hice todo lo que allí decía, solo me tocaba esperar quince minutos... dejé la prueba en el baño y salí a la sala

-Ya hice la prueba...- dije suave

-¿Ya sabes el resultado?- dijo Sasuke mirándome

-No, aun no, toca esperar quince minutos...- dije sentándome en el mueble al lado de él

-Entonces, nos toca esperar...- dijo haciéndome un espacio

-Sasuke... ¿Que vamos a hacer si estoy embarazada?- dije casi al borde del llanto

-Hinata, ¿Que mas podríamos hacer? vamos a tener ese bebe- dijo Sasuke mirándome

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que quieres tener un hijo conmigo?- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Hinata, ¿Desde hace cuanto nos conocemos?- dijo tomándome de las manos

-Desde hace... trece años... ¿Por que?- dije confundida

-Por que han pasado trece años desde que te conozco, siete desde que empezamos a ser algo mas que amigos... y aun así no comprendes...- dijo él con un tono de voz cansado

-¿No comprendo?... ¿Que no comprendo?- dije confundida

-Hinata... tu me...- dijo cortándose -Como decirlo... tu me... gustas- dijo desviando la mirada y con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas

-¿Te... gusto?- dije sorprendida

-Siempre me has gustado Hinata, siempre...- dijo en un tono suave -No me importaría si tenemos uno o dos, o tres o mas bebes... con tal de que sea contigo, pueden ser los que quieras- dijo levantándose

-Pero Sasuke... dijiste que jamas habías amado a nadie- dije levantándome para enfrentarlo

-Mentí...- dijo simplemente -Y lo único que quiero sabes es... si tu tambien mentiste- dijo mirándome con una leve chispa de esperanza en sus negros ojos

-Perdí- dije sonriendo -Creo que ya había perdido desde antes de empezar- dije mirándolo tiernamente

-Hinata... te amo- dijo abrazándome

-Yo tambien te amo Sasuke- dije para luego besarlo -Te amo demasiado- dije sonriendo contra sus labios

-Yo te amo mas...- dijo roncamente

-Creo que... debería ir a mirar la prueba- dije luego de un rato de silencio

-Si... te acompaño- dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando conmigo hasta el baño

-Miras tu... o miro yo- dije nerviosa

-Ambos- dijo Sasuke simplemente

Tomamos la prueba de embarazo que yacía en el lavamanos, suspiramos al mismo tiempo, y la volteamos, la miramos... positivo, la prueba cayó al piso mientras Sasuke me abrazaba y yo lloraba en su pecho, por la felicidad, íbamos a ser papas...

Cuatro meses mas tarde, decidí visitar la compañía Uchiha, Sasuke no podría llegar a casa a almorzar así que decidí comer con él en su oficina, sería una sorpresa...

Llegué, y le pedí a la encargada que me dijera en donde quedaba la oficina del presidente de la compañía, luego de insistirle un rato, y por fin decirle, que yo era su novia, me dejó pasar, llegué al ultimo piso, camine un poco mas de diez pasos y me encontré con su secretaria... la persona que jamas pensé encontrarme en este lugar... Sakura

-Sakura- murmuré sorprendida

-Hinata- dijo ella igual de sorprendida que yo

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunté suavemente

-Aquí trabajo y tu...- dijo ella intentando entablar una conversación conmigo

-Vengo a traerle el almuerzo a mi novio- dije simplemente

-¿Tu novio?- murmuró sorprendida

-Si... Sasuke- dije suavemente

-¿Uchiha Sasuke es tu novio?- dijo abriendo los ojos de la impresión

-Y futuro padre de mi hijo- dije en tono victorioso

-¿Estas embarazada? ¡Felicidades!- dijo sonriéndome

-Gracias...- dije sonriendole de vuelta -Entraré a ver a Sasuke- dije para luego caminar hacia una gran puerta de madera

-Si, que te vaya bien... hoy esta un poco mas amargado de lo normal...- dijo con burla

-Creo saber por que es...- dije sonriendole

Toque la puerta tres veces... nadie contestó, volví a tocarla

-Sakura, te he dicho que no me molestes si no es nada importante- dijo fríamente

-No soy Sakura- dije luego de abrir la puerta y asomar mi cabeza

-Hinata...- murmuró sorprendido (N/a: todo el mundo se sorprende XD)

-Hola- dije luego de cerrar la puerta

-¿Que haces aquí?- dijo luego de salir de su shock emocional

-Te traigo el almuerzo- le dije con una sonrisa

-Ven...- dijo desde su silla, caminé hasta él y le mostré lo que le había preparado

Ambos comimos entre risas... oh bueno, yo me reía, y pensando en que en mi próxima cita con el ginecólogo, nos dirían el sexo del bebe, lo cual sería en dos días

-Señor Uchiha- escuchamos a través del intercomunicador -La señorita Yamanaka esta aquí de nuevo, quiere verlo- escuche la voz de Sakura

-¿Ino de nuevo?- dije suavemente... -¿Que hace aquí?- dije un poco molesta

-A venido las ultimas tres semanas a molestar... le he dicho que no vuelva, pero no hace caso- dijo cansado

-Hazla pasar- dije con un aura oscura rodeando mi cuerpo

-¿Estas segura Hina?- dijo el mirándome fijamente

-Si... hazlo- dije seria

-Déjala pasar Sakura-dijo Sasuke luego de presionar el botón para comunicarse con ella

-Si señor- escuchamos su voz de nuevo

-Sasuke- oímos luego de que la puerta se abriera de golpe

-Ino- pronunció Sasuke fríamente

-¿Que hace la mosca muerta de la Hyuga aquí- dijo Ino con un tono de voz chillón

-Te diré... que la mosca muerta... como me dices, esta aquí, por que vino a almorzar con su novio- dije luego de levantarme de la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio de Sasuke

-¿Que?- dijo Ino visiblemente molesta -Sasuke, dime que eso no es cierto...- dijo ella mirándolo

-Lo es Ino- dijo molesto tambien por la forma en la que ella me había llamado

-No puedo creerlo- dijo ella mirando hacia el piso

-Pues créelo, Sasuke es mi novio, y futuro padre de mi bebe- dije victoriosa

-No cantes victoria Hyuga, el me engañó en el pasado... ¿como no sabrás tu que te engañara como con todas sus relaciones...?- dijo sonriéndome

-Fácil... por que contigo, y con sus otras relaciones, con la que las engaño... fue conmigo- dije sonriendo cínicamente

-¿Que?- dijo molesta

-Así es... ahora, te pido, amablemente Ino, que dejes de buscar a mi novio y que te retires de esta oficina y no vuelvas mas- dije fríamente

-Me voy... pero no te aseguro nada- dijo molesta, para luego dar la vuelta e irse

-Los celos de una embarazada son lo peor- dijo Sasuke aferrando sus brazos a mi cintura

-Pero en algunos casos... efectivos- dije sonriendole

Luego de ese incidente, no volvimos a saber mas de Ino

Cuando fuimos a la cita con mi ginecólogo, este nos dijo que no solo era un bebe... si no que eran dos, la noticia nos hizo doblemente felices

Luego de unos días, recibí una llamada, era mi mejor amiga, Tenten, quería hablar conmigo en una cafetería... ella aun no sabia que había terminado con Naruto, aun no sabia que estaba viviendo con Sasuke... aun no sabia que... estaba embarazada "¿Que clase de amiga soy?"

Al llegar a aquella cafetería, Tenten me recibió con una sonrisa

-Hinata, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte- dijo seriamente

-Dime- dije esperando que me respondiera

-He visto a Naruto con muchas mujeres desde hace un tiempo- dijo ella esquivando mi mirada

-Tenten... hace tiempo termine con Naruto- dije tranquilamente

-¿Que? ¿Entonces quien es el padre de tu bebe?- dijo sorprendida

-Uchiha Sasuke- dije sonriendole con nerviosismo

-¿Uchiha...Sasuke?... Hinata, ¿Tu y él se siguieron viendo después de eso?- dijo refiriéndose a la vez, en la que casi nos descubren mi novio y la novia de Sasuke

-Si... jamas nos dejamos- dije sonrojada

-Oh Dios mio... ¡Felicitaciones!- dijo ella sonriéndome y abrazándome

-Gracias...- dije abrazándola de vuelta

-¿Y como le pondrás?- dijo ella emocionada

-Son dos... una niña y un niño, a la niña le pondremos Mikoto y al niño Itachi...- dije sonriendo

-Hinata... son hermosos esos nombres- dijo Tenten emocionada

-¿Verdad que si? Sasuke los escogió, según el salieron de la nada...- dije sonriendole

-Son hermosos... pero dime algo, ¿me dejaras ser la madrina?- dijo sonriendo feliz

-Claro que si- dije sonriendole de vuelta... -Pero dime, yo se que lo de Naruto no era la verdadera razón por la que me llamaste, ¿verdad?- dije mirándola intensivamente

-No... Neji me pidió matrimonio... me voy a casar Hina, seremos familia- dijo sonrojada y con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Felicidades Tenten!- dije feliz por ella, solo faltaba esperar a que Sasuke se dignara a pedirme matrimonio...

Fue un día como cualquier otro... o bueno, no como cualquier otro, no todos los días se cumplen 26 años, y como era mi cumpleaños numero 26, Sasuke me invitó a cenar, me había comprado un vestido suelto hasta la rodilla, negro, con un lazo color morado bajo el busto, se notaba bastante mi crecido vientre... 7 meses para ser precisa, pero estaba feliz de que estuvieran ahi...

-Hinata, te ves hermosa- dijo Sasuke luego de que hiciera mi aparición triunfal por la sala

-Gracias, tu tambien te ves bien- dije sonrojada, al ver como Sasuke traía un traje negro

-¿Solo bien?- dijo el haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Te ves muy bien- dije sonriendole

-Vamos- dijo mientras estiraba su brazo hacia mi

-Vamos- dije tomándole la mano

Llegamos al restaurante, y nos sentamos en una mesa en el centro de todo el restaurante "como era de esperarse de Sasuke" comimos tranquilamente, luego de un momento, le dije que iría al tocador, cuando volví, Sasuke no se encontraba en la mesa, me asuste "¿me dejó aquí?" me acerqué a la mesa, y me senté en el lugar en donde había estado sentada minutos antes

-Hinata...- escuche su varonil voz detrás de mi

-Sasuke...- voltee sobre mi eje, y allí estaba el, con una rodilla en el piso, y una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, instantáneamente tape mi boca con mi manos y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos

-Hinata... hemos estado juntos durante siete años, nos conocemos desde hace trece, y aunque nunca me haya dado cuenta, realmente te amo... Hina, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- dijo Sasuke revelando el interior de aquella caja, un anillo pequeño, de plata, con un pequeño zafiro incrustado en el centro

-Si, claro, si- dije sonriendo y lanzándome a sus brazos... como pude, puesto que mi gran vientre no me dejaba mucho, las personas que ese encontraban en aquel restaurante, empezaron a aplaudir... ambos sonreímos y luego nos besamos

Decidimos luego, que nos casaríamos, después de que yo diera a luz a Mikoto y a Itachi, lo cual sucedería, en unas tres semanas mas... Estaba bastante nerviosa por eso, había leído, muchos libros en el tiempo que me dieron de descanso en mi trabajo, trabajar con niños durante casi cuatro años, me ha ayudado a tener un poco de experiencia; Sasuke y yo habíamos comprado dos cunas, una rosa y otra azul, en ellas habíamos puesto los nombres Mikoto e Itachi respectivamente. habíamos pintado la habitación que antes era mía, de colores suaves, y les habíamos pegado, por todos lados, letras y números, la habitación había quedado totalmente dispuesta para dos bebes, compramos tambien peluches y juguetes, solo faltaban Mikoto e Itachi

El día del parto, fue uno de los días mas dolorosos de mi vida, pero, fue solo dolor físico, dolor que solo cesó, en el momento en que escuche el llanto de mis dos hijos, a ambos los pusieron a mi lado, estaba tan feliz, como el día en que había descubierto que estaba embarazada... y que Sasuke me amaba; Mis pequeños Mikoto e Itachi, eran de un tono de piel blanco como el de Sasuke, ambos en su cabello, aunque era negro, tenia pequeños destellos lilas, y sus ojos, una combinación perfecta entre los de Sasuke y los míos, eran de un tono gris, pero un gris claro, una mezcla perfecta entre negro y perla

Luego de eso, unos meses mas pasaron, cinco para ser exacta, había estado un poco ocupada con los bebes, pero todo había salido bien, los niños estaban en casa, durmiendo como dulces angelitos, mientras que Tenten estaba conmigo en la sala planeando todo lo de la boda, estaba estresada, por que tambien debía obligar a Sasuke a que le siguiera la cuerda a Tenten, pues, como ella ya se había casado con mi primo, sabia un poco mas de esas cosas

El día de la boda llegó, estaba realmente emocionada, mi padre había dado su aprobación al matrimonio, y eso me había hecho muy feliz, se había encariñado con Mikoto e Itachi rápidamente, y cada vez que iba a nuestro apartamento, les traía algún presente; Me encontraba tratando de tranquilizarme en la habitación en la que me había metido Tenten, estaba esperando a mi padre, estaba un poco retrasada... pero bueno, las novias, siempre llegan tarde

En el instante en que la puerta se abrió, y vi los ojos severos de mi padre, en los que había una pequeña chispa de felicidad, que en su semblante serio no se mostraba, supe que estaba orgulloso, por lo menos un poco

-Hija... te ves hermosa- dijo alagandome

-Gracias padre- dije sonriendole sinceramente

-Te pareces tanto a tu madre- me dijo caminando hacia mi

-¿Enserio?- dije sorprendida

-Si... así se veía ella el día que nos casamos... feliz- dijo mostrando una leve mueca formada en sus labios, estaba intentando sonreír -Hinata... hay algo que quiero saber- dijo mirándome serio

-¿Que cosa?- dije ladeando mi cabeza un poco

-Jamas me gusto el Uzumaki... lo sabes, aprobaba tu relacion con él, por que te veías feliz- dijo con voz suave -¿Que fue lo que hizo que decidieras dejarlo? ¿Fue el Uchiha?- dijo mirándome severamente

-En parte padre... la otra razón, por la que lo dejé, era por que me engañaba...- dije con un tono de voz un poco triste

-¿Te engañaba?- dijo mirándome de la misma manera

-Si... lo encontré acostándose con otra chica...- dije mirando hacia la ventana

-Lo voy a matar- masculló mi padre

-No padre... eso ya está en el olvido, lo que importa ahora, es que soy madre de unos hermosos bebes, que me voy a casar, y que ese hombre que esta haya afuera, esperando por mí en el altar, alterado, me ama...- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Tienes razón, mejor vamos antes de que él mismo venga y te saque por la fuerza hasta el altar- dijo un poco divertido, reí ante su comentario

La ceremonia fue hermosa, pequeña, con solo algunas personas allegadas, estaban mi primo Neji, y su ahora esposa, mi mejor amiga Tenten, mi padre y mi hermana Hanabi, quienes tenían en esos momentos a Itachi y Mikoto, estaban los padres adoptivos de Sasuke y Sai, y tambien estaba Sakura, que curiosamente, estaba acompañando a Sai, tambien estaban unos "amigos de negocios" de Sasuke, Shikamaru Nara y su novia Temari, tambien llegaron para mi sorpresa, Kiba y Shino, quienes habían recibido una llamada de Sasuke, quien los había invitado para darme una sorpresa, y por alguna extraña razón, tambien estaba... Naruto

Realmente no le puse mucho cuidado a Naruto ese día, estaba en mi boda y nada podía arruinarla... y nada lo hizo

Luego de eso, Naruto se disculpo numerables veces conmigo, al final terminé perdonándolo, después de todo lo que paso, seguía siendo el mejor amigo de mi esposo, tenia que llevarme bien con él, aunque me haya lastimado en el pasado

* * *

-En que estas pensando- escuche su voz detrás de mi

-En todo lo que hemos vivido juntos- dije sonriendole

-Ha sido bastante- dijo el sentándose a mi lado

-Si...- dije simplemente

-Pero ¿sabes? tuvo que pasar todo eso, para que por fin estuvieras a mi lado...- dijo suavemente

-Pero si estuvimos juntos por mas de seis años...- dije confundida

-Si... pero si Naruto no te hubiera engañado, jamas te abrías dado cuenta, de que me amabas... ni tampoco hoy serias la señora...- decía él, pero fue interrumpido

-Mami, papi- oímos ambas voces de infantes de cinco años, corriendo hacia nosotros

-Que sucede Mikoto, Itachi- dije con una sonrisa

-Tía Hanabi dijo, que les dijéramos que los queríamos mucho- dijo Itachi suavemente

-Los queremos- dijeron ambos

-Y nosotros a ustedes niños- dijimos él y yo

-Mami, papi, vamos a jugar- dijo Mikoto tomándome mi mano, y la de él

-Vamos entonces- dije levantándome, junto con él

Ambos niños corrieron a su habitación mientras que él y yo nos quedábamos atrás

-Y hoy no serias... la señora Uchiha- dijo él a modo de susurro en mi oído, haciéndome sonrojar

-Te amo Sasuke- le dije volteandome para luego besarlo

-Y yo te amo a ti Hinata...- dijo de nuevo

-Mami, papi, apresurence- oímos de nuevo, la dulce voz de Mikoto

-Ya vamos- dije tomándole la mano y jalándolo hasta el cuarto

Él tenia razón, si Naruto no me hubiera engañado, y si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta, yo no sería la señora Uchiha... tendria que hablar con Naruto luego, para agradecerle

Pero de todas maneras, nada abría pasado si no me habría dado cuenta de que había perdido... todo paso... porque perdí

* * *

**Bien, esta es la historia mas larga que he escrito en toda mi vida, espero les haya gustado, subiré un capitulo sin el lemon para lo que enserio sean sensibles a eso, me estoy muriendo del sueño... realmente no se como quedó el final, si les haya gustado, o no, espero que si, me tardé unos seis días en terminar este One-shot**

**La historia esta basada en un sueño que tuve, mi imaginación cuando duermo, es mas loca a como cuando estoy despierta, traté de escribir todo lo que recordé del sueño, exceptuando el final, por que, jamas supe como terminaba... mi madre me levantó**

**Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en otra historia**

**Matta Ne**

**HanaMiu**

**Pd: Mi Inner, esta suplicando que ponga esto:**

**¿Les gustó el lemon? mi Inner trabajó mucho en ello, mientras estuvo atada y encerrada en un closeth, realmente esta suplicando que ponga esto y por que les guste, por que si no debe volver al closeth a pensar mejores Lemon**

**Inner: Es real****mente oscuro**

**Hana: Inner, regresa al closeth por las buenas y deja que los lectores comenten**

**Inner: Esta bien... ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! ¡POR MI BIEN!**

**Hana: ¡INNER!**

**Bien, ahora si, nos vemos en otra historia**

**Ja-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	2. Capitulo 1, censurado

**"pensamientos y tambien pues... ay para lo que se utilizan las comillas"**

**-diálogos-**

***Inner***

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mia, los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Este One-shot, contiene lemon, censurado, para los que son realmente sensibles a este tipo de escenas**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo Unico**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado todo? ¿Seis o siete años? No recuerdo muy bien específicamente cuando, pero si como, es algo que jamás olvidaré

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habíamos empezado a salir? ¿Un año y medio? Mas o menos, no llevo la cuenta, la verdad no me interesa mucho cuanto llevo con mi novio, es más, ni mi novio me interesa, por lo menos no lo suficiente, pero aunque sea así, debo actuar como la novia perfecta, por esa razón, hoy salí a comprar lencería nueva, era un conjunto rojo con negro, era bonito, y me quedaba bien, aunque bueno, casi toda mi ropa interior me queda bien, se puedo sonar muy pretenciosa, y no lo soy, pero, debo admitirlo, la ropa interior me queda bien… el resto de ropa… no

Cuando llegue al departamento que compartimos mi novio y yo, tome la llave, y abrí la puerta, la casa estaba limpia y ordenada, obviamente, caminé a nuestra pieza, la cama estaba hecha, lo cual me sorprendió, Naruto, fue el último en levantarse y el último en irse, él fue quien la ordenó

Entré al baño, cerré la puerta con seguro y empecé a quitarme mis ropas de trabajo, tome la lencería que se encontraba aun en la bolsa de compra, y me la empecé a poner, fue un poco complicado, ya que yo no acostumbro a usar este tipo de cosas, cuando terminé de ponérmelas, observé mi reloj, faltaban unos cinco minutos para que llegara Naruto, pero no pasaron, cuando sentí que alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto, y oí que alguien gemía, me tapé la boca como acto reflejo, y mis ojos se aguaron un poco, pero no al punto de querer llorar

Oía sus gemidos, ambos gemían el nombre del otro, ellos estaban teniendo sexo, en la misma cama en la que dormía yo con él, empecé a quitarme la lencería, fue un poco más fácil, que ponérmela, me puse unos jeans, y una blusa celeste, tomé mis zapatos que por suerte estaban en el baño y me los puse, esperé a que Naruto saliera de la habitación, y yo salí del baño, tome mi maleta, y empecé a llenarla con mis cosas, mi ropa, zapatos, accesorios, todo, la cerré y caminé hasta la sala con ella, escuche su conversación

-Vamos Sakura, vete, antes de que mi novia llegue- dijo Naruto entre risas

-Oh Naruto, solo un poco más, déjame quedarme un poco más- dijo la chica, Sakura

-No, Sakura, es hora que te vayas, antes de que ella llegue- dijo aun riéndose Naruto

-No hay necesidad Naruto, yo ya estoy aquí- dije fría

-¿Hinata?- dijo el volteando su ahora pálido rostro hacia adentro del apartamento -¿Y esa maleta?- dijo aun nervioso

-Imagínate que puede haber allí- dije molesta –Adiós Naruto, y suerte- camine haciéndolo a un lado, pase por la puerta y no miré a la chica –Sakura, si me hizo esto a mí, imagínate que puede hacerte a ti- dije caminando directamente a la calle

-¿Ella era tu novia?- oí que dijo la chica

-Si- dijo Naruto suavemente

-Si tenias una chica tan buena en casa, ¿Cómo fue que decidiste engañarla?- dijo la pelirrosa molesta

-Contigo la engañé- dijo el molesto

-Pero yo no sabía que tu novia era tan buena- se defendió mientras yo sonreía –Lo siento Naruto, pero olvídate de mí también- dijo la chica

-Está bien, no las necesito- gritó

-Nosotras sabemos que sí- dijimos al tiempo Sakura y yo

Cuando por fin desaparecí de la vista de Naruto, caminé hasta mi auto, metí la maleta dentro y me senté, observé el reloj, 6:20 pm empecé a conducir, y en ese instante las lágrimas empezaron a bajar, intentaba secármelas pero entre mas lo hacía, mas lagrimas salían; conducía sin rumbo fijo, no me di cuenta cuando empezó a llover, ni tampoco a qué lugar me dirigía, solo sé que me estacioné, en algún lugar, cuando voltee a ver, la calle se me hacia familiar, tome mi maleta y me baje del auto, estaba mojada y llorando, había conducido por unas tres horas sin rumbo y había terminado precisamente allí, y realmente no había de otra, no podía irme para la casa de mis padres, me dirían que yo había sido la culpable de todo, no podía ir a la casa de mi mejor amiga, sería conducir otras tres horas y no podría llegar a su casa casi a la una de la mañana. Caminé hasta la puerta, toque dos veces, al ver que no me abría volví a tocar, escuche su ronca voz

-Ya voy- dijo él "seguro estaba dormido"

Abrió la puerta, se sorprendió, claro, cualquiera lo haría, estaba mojada, llorando, mi maquillaje se había corrido, mis ropas estaban pegadas a mi cuerpo, y traía una maleta conmigo

-Hinata- susurro

-Sa…su…ke- dije entre sollozos

Al principio nos quedamos allí parados, pero luego de unos segundos me lancé a sus brazos, por dos simples razones, la primera, tenia frío, estaba llorando y necesitaba consuelo, la segunda, pero no menos importante, el estaba sin camisa, verlo así me haría sonrojar sobremanera y no quería ser tan obvia, el era jodidamente sexi

Me llevó a dentro de su apartamento, dejó mi maleta en la sala y me llevó hasta el baño, me quitó mi ropa mojada y luego abrió la llave de la bañera, la lleno con agua caliente, y me pidió que entrara, al ver que yo no me movía, caminó hacia mí y me tomo del brazo, y me jaló hasta la bañera, entré temerosa

-Cuando estés más tranquila, sales del baño ¿está bien?- dijo él mirándome

-Si- dije en un susurro

-Te dejo tu bolso aquí, y una de mis camisas, tu ropa la pondré a lavar- dijo saliendo del baño

Empecé a pensar…

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado todo? ¿Seis o siete años? No recuerdo muy bien específicamente cuando, pero si como, es algo que jamás olvidaré_

_Sonreí con tristeza, conocía a Sasuke desde que tenía 12 años, desde siempre había sido un chico serio y frío, principalmente, por que su familia había muerto en un accidente cuando el solo tenía cinco, lo adoptaron en una familia cómoda, pero él jamás se adaptó, los padres que lo criaron, luego de un tiempo decidieron adoptar un bebe, querían tener la experiencia de tener un pequeño que necesitara de mas cuidados, dejaron a Sasuke de lado_

_Sasuke creció en un buen ambiente, para la vista de muchos, pero para él, siempre fue un ambiente sin amor, por eso odiaba a su pequeño hermano menor; Sasuke siempre fue bueno en los estudios, pero a la hora de relacionarse con las personas, las esquivaba y dejaba de lado, poco a poco fue cambiando, a medida que íbamos creciendo_

_Cuando yo lo llegué a conocer, me había mudado cerca de su casa, eramos vecinos, nunca había visto un chico tan lindo, pero, jamas había visto un chico mas arrogante y frío que el_

_Con el tiempo aprendí que no debía afectarme nada de lo que él decía, con el tiempo descubrí que para el, que yo me enojara, era divertido, con el tiempo descubrí que tenia que cambiar mi personalidad..._

_Al principio me chocaba su personalidad, era todo lo contrario a la mía, el no sonreía, el jamas se mostraba feliz, el siempre estaba serio y distante, el era frío y calculador, y yo, yo era todo lo contrario a el, amable, tímida, callada, siempre tenia una sonrisa en mi rostro, y aquel sonrojo que siempre me caracterizaba, por esa razón, por que mi personalidad era dulce y la de el fría, jamas aprendimos a llevarnos bien_

_Luego de un tiempo, por lo menos aprendimos a soportarnos el uno al otro, sin que yo explotara y el se burlara de mí..._

_Pasaron alrededor de cinco años, y empecé a comprenderlo mejor, gracias a mis dos mejores amigos Shino y Kiba, me empecé a juntar mas con él, aprendiendo un poco mas de cada uno de sus amigos, seguía siendo una chica tímida... aunque explotaba cuando él me hacia enojar_

_Luego, un día, lo acompañé a casa, debía buscar algo para su novia, y me ofrecí para acompañarlo, no había nadie, eso ya no era sorpresa, lo esperé en la sala, sentada como una chica buena, el salio de su habitación con una bolsita pequeña, me levante y lo caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta, pero, como yo siempre había sido un poco torpe, resbalé y caí al piso, llevándome tambien a Sasuke de paso, al principio me queje, pero yo no había recibido el golpe, yo me encontraba encima de él, mi cabeza estaba en su pecho, mi corazón se aceleró, cuando levante mi rostro, él tenia los ojos abiertos por la impresión, jamas habíamos estado, el uno tan cerca del otro, nuestras respiraciones chocaban en el rostro del otro... no se como, ni cuando... empezamos a besarnos_

_Luego de un momento reaccionamos, nos miramos a los ojos, yo estaba sonrojada y el tenia una sonrisa ladina en su pálido rostro, nos levantamos y caminamos en silencio todo el trayecto al lugar en donde todos nos reuníamos, intentamos actuar normal... nos salio perfectamente_

_Después de eso, se volvió una costumbre encontrarnos y besarnos, era como una droga para ambos, nos reuníamos en un lugar diferente siempre, y procurábamos hacernos siempre los dos, para trabajos en grupo, nadie nunca nos descubrió... hasta que el empezó a salir con mi mejor amiga_

_Me sentía realmente mal, por el hecho de que al final terminaría lastimando a mi mejor amiga, pero cada vez que nos encontrábamos e intentaba poner fin a lo que hacíamos, el me convencía y seguíamos encontrándonos, mi remordimiento se iba cuando estaba con él, y siempre intentaba actuar como la Hinata de siempre en frente de ella, Tenten jamas se dio cuenta mientras ellos eran novios_

_Con lo que no contaba, era que mi primo, Neji, vendría a pasar una larga temporada con mi familia, de esa manera, Tenten, descubrió que lo que sentía por Sasuke no era verdadero, y terminó con él_

_Me sentía aliviada por el hecho de que ya no estaba traicionando a mi mejor amiga, lo había hecho, pero ella jamas se daría cuenta de eso... que ingenua fui_

_Paso un año completo desde que Sasuke y yo habíamos empezado a "salir en secreto" y por un descuido de ambos, nos descubrieron, Tenten, había ido a buscarme a casa de Sasuke con el hermano de él, Sai, estaba preocupada por mi, Sai siempre había sido silencioso, y de esa manera se escabullo en la casa sin que ni Sasuke, ni yo, nos diéramos cuenta, ese día, estábamos en su habitación, y nuestros besos estaban subiendo de nivel, yo ya no tenia puesta mi blusa, y él no traía su camisa, cuando la puerta se abrió, nos separamos como si ambos quemáramos, Sai sonrió de manera falsa y se retiro del lugar, dejando a una Tenten confundida_

_-Desde... cuando?- dijo ella en shock_

_-Un año y un poco mas- dijo Sasuke de manera fría mientras me entregaba mi blusa y el se ponía su camisa_

_-Gracias- susurre_

_-¿Un... año?- dijo ella ensombreciendo su mirada, yo me puse nerviosa -¿Me engañaste con mi mejor amiga?- dijo ella mirando a Sasuke -¡Y tu! te metiste con mi novio... ¡zorra!- dijo alterada... me merecía esas palabras_

_-Técnicamente...- dijo Sasuke -Yo la engañé a ella contigo- dijo señalándome a mi, y luego a ella_

_-Eres un cínico- dijo Tenten molesta, para luego irse_

_-¡Tenten!- grite para luego perseguirla_

_No volvió a hablarme por mas que me disculpe durante dos meses, agradecí que no dijera nada, y que todo se quedara en secreto, luego, ella me interrogó y tuve que mentir de nuevo_

_-¿Tu... aun sigues con Sasuke?- me pregunto luego de que hiciéramos las pases_

_-Si...- respondí suavemente_

_-Por esa razón, siempre te veías dolida, cuando yo andaba con Sasuke- dijo ella pensativa_

_-Si...- volvi a responder_

_Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio_

_-A ti...- dijo llamando mi atención -¿A ti te gusta Sasuke?- dijo ella_

_-Si- mentí, no sentía nada por el, era solo deseo_

_-Tu y el... ¿lo han hecho?- dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas_

_-No- dije... decía la verdad, la única vez que habíamos llegado a mas de besos, Tenten y Sai nos descubrieron_

_Jamas volvimos a tocar el tema_

_Luego de eso, Sasuke tuvo una novia muy celosa, su nombre era Ino, era una chica rubia, de ojos azules, muy linda, pero tenia un problema y eso hacia a Sasuke explotar de ira, sus celos_

_Jamas aprendimos a llevarnos bien, empezando por que Sasuke pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, y varias veces nos siguió a mi casa o a la de él, y eso lo fastidiaba, en las salidas en grupo, siempre quería venir, y aunque Sasuke le dijera que no, ella nos seguía, todos nos dábamos cuenta, luego de eso, Sasuke termino con ella_

_Las relaciones de Sasuke jamas duraban mucho, entre uno o dos meses, y el siempre la cortaba, a excepción de Tenten, ella fue la única chica que termino con él_

_Recuerdo, la apuesta que hicimos al tercer año de universidad, el me llamo, se veía serio, me citó en un lugar publico, lo cual me sorprendió me dijo que nos encontráramos en una cafetería cercana a la universidad, acudí al lugar luego de mi ultima clase de la universidad. El estaba horrendamente serio, eso me asusto, me pidió que me sentara, obedecí_

_-Hinata, muchos rumores han llegado a mis oídos- dijo cortante_

_-¿Rumores?- pregunte confundida_

_-Si...Hinata- dijo él, jamas me llamaba Hinata, a menos que fuera para algo realmente serio -¿Tu sientes algo por mi?- dijo el mirándome a los ojos_

_-¿Eh? claro que si Sasuke, eres mi amigo- dije sorprendida_

_-No... ¿tienes algún sentimiento de amor, hacia mi?- dijo el mirándome_

_-¿Que? no- dije aun mas sorprendida por la pregunta_

_-Menos mal- suspiró_

_-¿Que sucede?- dije confundida_

_-¿Recuerdas a Naruto?- dijo mas relajado_

_-Si claro, es tu mejor amigo- dije con un tono simple_

_-Pues, lo que sucede, es que él me dijo, que creía que tu estabas enamorada de mi- dijo el con una sonrisa burlona_

_-Ya claro, y los cerdos vuelan- dije riéndome_

_-Hagamos algo- dijo el con burla_

_-Que cosa- dije aun riéndome_

_-Una apuesta- dijo él, me torné seria_

_-Sasuke, sabes que yo no hago apuestas- dije seria_

_-Solo sera una chiquita- dijo él con una sonrisa ladina_

_-De que se trata- dije aun seria_

_-El que se enamora pierde- dijo él poniendo una cara seria_

_-¿Eh?- pregunte confundida_

_-Lo que tu y yo hacemos... si alguno de los dos se enamora del otro, pierde- dijo simplemente_

_-¿Y que gana el otro con eso?- dije planteándome la situación_

_-El que pierda, deberá hacer lo que el otro diga, hasta que deje de sentir amor por el otro- dijo el simplemente_

_-Acepto- dije tendiendo mi mano_

_-Hecho- dijo sujetándola, se levantó se acerco a mi y se susurro -Sabes bien como quiero sellar el trato- luego de eso, se fue_

Han pasado tres años después de eso, y ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada al respecto, ninguno de los dos se ha enamorado del otro...

Me levante de la bañera, me sequé y me envolví en una toalla, me di cuenta de una cosa... no tenia ropa interior, entonces recordé que Sasuke había dicho que mi bolso lo dejaba en el baño, lo abrí y busque aquella bolsita, la saque, y saque su contenido, la lencería negro con rojo que había comprado, me la puse un poco mas rápido que la primera vez, luego, me puse la camisa que Sasuke había dejado para mi, era grande, pero no lo suficiente, el sabia bien que a mi que gustaba la ropa que me tapara, y lo había hecho apropósito, me había prestado una camisa que le quedaba pequeña

Salí a la sala, un poco temerosa, él estaba en la cocina, preparando café, me senté en el mueble luego de anunciar mi llegada, él salio y me entrego un taza humeante de café, y se sentó a mi lado, con otra taza igual

-Me vas a contar que pasó... o tengo que sacártelo por mis propios métodos- dijo el mirándome

-Ya te cuento- dije entre risas

-Y bien- dijo al ver que yo no hablaba

-Sasuke, eres mi mejor amigo... lo sabes ¿no?- dije... es cierto, Kiba se había ido a Inglaterra y Shino a Italia, había perdido contacto con ellos en el momento en que se fueron, hacia mas o menos unos cinco años

-Si... cuando dices eso, es serio, que te hizo el dobe- dijo serio

-Me engaño...- dije con la mirada sombría

-¿Tu no hacías lo mismo?- dijo el refiriéndose a nuestra "relacion"

-Si... pero jamas me acosté con otro- dije triste

-¿Tu... aun eres virgen?- dijo él con burla

-Si...- dije un poco molesta por su reacción

-¿Lo amabas?- dijo el serio

-No... jamas lo amé, creo que... jamas he amado a nadie- dije pensativa

-Estamos igual- dijo serio

-Con esto te refieres a Karin...- dije mirando hacia el vació

-Si...- dijo simplemente

-¿Puedes creer que mi mas larga relacion ha sido informal?- dije sonriendo un poco

-La mía tambien- dijo divertido

-Somos lo peor de este mundo- dije divertida

-Si... lo somos- dijo simplemente -Te demoraste mucho en el baño- dijo levantándose y quitándome la taza vacía que yacía en mis manos

-Estaba pensando...- dije divertida

-¿Y eso duele?- dijo Sasuke divertido desde la cocina... (N/a: Esta frase es cortesía de EyesGray-sama)

-Tu sabes bien que no- dije riéndome

-¿Sabes? jamas he podido mantener una conversación tan larga con alguna otra chica- confesó luego de sentarse a mi lado

-Yo tampoco, mis ex-novios siempre han sido unos idiotas- dije riéndome -Hace cuanto no venia aquí- dije mirando el lugar

-No lo se, tres semanas... ¿un mes?- dijo sonriendo

-Has movido algunas cosas- dije burlándome

-Tengo mucho tiempo libre- aceptó con una sonrisa ladina

-Quien esperaría que el jefe de las corporaciones Uchiha, tuviera tanto tiempo libre- dije levantándome mientras reía

-Quien sabe- dijo tambien levantándose... y como muchas veces lo habíamos hecho, nos besamos, y no me di cuenta de cuando mis piernas estaban enredadas en su cintura y caminaba el torpemente hacia la habitación

(N/a: Escena lemon censurada)

-¿En donde vivirás ahora?- me preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca, haciendo pequeños círculos invisibles en mi hombro

-No lo se- dije simplemente

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí?- dijo suavemente

-¿Estas seguro?- dije luego de voltearme a verle la cara

-Si... tengo una habitación extra, pero no tiene cama todavía... tendrías que... dormir conmigo- dijo suavemente con un tono seductor

-Lo pensaré...- dije con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

Luego de eso, ambos por el cansancio, nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro...

Cuando los rayos de sol, tocaron mis ojos y me produjeron una sensación incomoda, supe que debía despertar, abrí los ojos con pereza, estaba en una cama... pero no era mi cama, me levanté... estaba desnuda, casi pego un grito, entonces observe el cuarto... el cuarto de Sasuke, la ropa estaba regada por toda la habitación, los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, yo... me había acostado con Sasuke

Caminé lentamente por toda la habitación, me agaché y tome una de las camisas de Sasuke que yacían en el piso, me la puse con cuidado y salí de la habitación, por todo el apartamento se podía respirar el aroma de café recién hecho, llegue hasta la cocina

-Sasuke... buenos días- dije suavemente y un poco avergonzada

-Buenos días... Hinata dormilona...- dijo picaramente

-¿Que horas son?- dije confundida

-Ya es medio día- dijo sonriendo ladinamente -Definitivamente, te queda mejor mi ropa, que la que traías puesta ayer cuando llegaste- dijo sensualmente mientras se acercaba

-Sasuke...- dije por lo bajo

-Que sucede...- dijo sonriendo

-¡Teme! ¡ábreme la puerta!- Escuchamos una voz por fuera del apartamento, Sasuke suspiro

-Hina, escóndete, que Naruto no te vea... no quiero ningún problema con él- dijo él mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-Si...- dije para luego desaparecer por el pasillo

-Hina... toma esto- dijo entregándome mi maleta -Llévala al cuarto que queda al lado del mio, que Naruto no se de cuenta que estas aquí- dijo el sonriéndome -No quiero que te aparte de mi...- dijo luego de que se acercase a entregarme la maleta

-Si...- dije sonrojada

Caminé hasta la habitación que me había dicho Sasuke, la abrí, era cierto, aun no tenia cama, dejé la maleta y salí, cerré la puerta con cuidado y me escondí para escuchar la conversación de Naruto y Sasuke

-Teme... estoy mal- dijo Naruto dramáticamente

-Que sucedió... dobe- dijo Sasuke fríamente

-Hinata... Hinata me dejó- dijo llorando

-¿Por que?- dijo Sasuke molesto

-No lo se... ayer llegué a casa y ella estaba en la sala con una maleta... le pregunté que había en la maleta y me dijo que me imaginara que había en ella, y luego se fue...- dijo lamentándose... "maldito mentiroso"

-Ten, una taza de café- dijo Sasuke entregándole la taza llena de café...

-Gracias- dijo mientras se la tomaba de golpe, Naruto se levantó y se fue directamente a la cocina, luego se hizo un silencio mortal -¡Teme! ¡Esta aquí ¿verdad?! ¡Donde la tienes escondida!- dijo Naruto saliendo de golpe de la cocina

-De que hablas Naruto- dijo Sasuke tranquilamente

-Su ropa, la que tenia ayer, está colgada allí- dijo señalando la cocina "mierda"

-Y que si esta aquí- dijo Sasuke fríamente

-Maldito, ¿Donde está? ¿Te acostaste con ella no es cierto? ¿Que clase de mejor amigo eres?- dijo Naruto alterado

-¿Y que clase de novio eras tú, cuando la engañaste?- dijo Sasuke empezando a molestarse

-¿Donde la tienes?- dijo Naruto haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía Sasuke

-Aquí estoy Naruto- dije fríamente

-Hinata...- dijeron ambos

-Hinata por favor regresa- dijo Naruto tomándome las dos manos

-¡Suéltame Naruto!- dije soltándome de su agarre

-Hinata... ¿Que haces con una camisa de Sasuke?- dijo Naruto caminando para atrás unos cuantos pasos

-¿Puedes imaginar por que la tengo puesta?- dije molesta

-¡Eres una zorra!- dijo Naruto -¿Un año y medio juntos y te acuestas con mi mejor amigo? ¿No se suponia que me amabas?- dijo alterado

-Te diré dos cosas Naruto- dije fría... -La primera, tu y yo ya no somos nada, así que no me vengas reclamado... y la segunda, yo nunca te amé- dije tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia Sasuke

-Naruto, deberías irte- dijo el frío

-No lo entiendo, ¿amas a Sasuke entonces? ¿A mi mejor amigo?- dijo visiblemente confundido

-No... no lo amo- dije suave

-¿Entonces? ¿Porque él y no yo?- dijo casi llorando

-Por que cuando lo iba a hacer, descubrí que me engañabas- dije tranquilamente

-Entonces, fue sexo de consolación- dijo Naruto de forma victoriosa

-No... no fue sexo de consolación- dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los muebles -Fue... algo que de todas maneras iba a suceder- dije aun tranquila

-¿Que quieres decir?- dijo Naruto confundido

-Hinata, estas contando todo...- dijo Sasuke suavemente

-¿Contando que?- dijo Naruto aun mas confundido

-Deberías irte Naruto... y no vuelvas a buscarme- dije fríamente mientras Sasuke conducía a Naruto hacia la puerta

Sasuke cerro la puerta y me miró...

-Sexo de consolación ¿eh?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Quien esperaría eso de Naruto?- dije sonriendo

-Es un tonto, pero que llegara a eso, simplemente lo convierte en uno aun mas tonto- dijo acercándose a mi

-Si, tienes razón- dije caminando hacia él

Lo bese suavemente, él me tomo de la cintura, y yo puse mis manos en su pecho, él beso se fue intensificando poco a poco... hasta que mi estomago empezó a sonar... tenia hambre

-Creo que lo mejor es comer primero- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro

-Si... creo que es lo mejor- dije sonrojada

-¿Que quieres de comer?- dijo Sasuke cogiendo el teléfono

-¿Que tal pizza?- dije pensativa

-Pizza será- dijo él y empezando a llamar -Llega en quince minutos- dijo luego de colgar el teléfono

-No... ¡yo tengo hambre ahora!- dije tratando de sonar infantil... lo que causó que Sasuke soltara una pequeña risa

-Hina, debes esperar un poco mas, sino, no hay postre- dijo Sasuke siguiéndome el juego

-¡Postre!- dije feliz, mientras corría hacia la cocina

-Hinata...- dijo Sasuke al llegar junto a mi a la cocina... -No tienes ni idea de lo poco que te tapa esa camisa- dijo Sasuke sensualmente

-¡Pervertido!- dije sonriendo

-Pero bien que te gusta- dijo con un tono victorioso

-Bastante...- dije para luego dirigirme a sus labios... hasta que volvió a sonar mi estomago

-Creo que lo mejor será esperar la pizza- dijo Sasuke mirándome

-Si... ¡espera! ¿y mi postre?- dije inocentemente

-Lo tendrás después de comer- dijo sensualmente

-Lo estaré esperando con ansias- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

Pasaron diez minutos mas, y la pizza llego, comimos y luego tuvimos otra sesión de sexo, decidí quedarme en casa de Sasuke, con la condición auto impuesta de que yo le cocinara, al principio se negó, pero lo convencí... tengo mis métodos

Lo mejor de vivir en casa de Sasuke, era que mi trabajo quedaba a unos cinco minutos en auto, y eso realmente me facilitaba mucho las cosas

Había pasado un mes desde que había empezado a vivir con Sasuke, había pasado un mes, desde que Naruto me había engañado... y había pasado una semana de ese mes... en la que tenia un atraso

Un día como cualquier otro, había abierto los ojos, pero no era mi hora de despertarme, me había levantado, por las terribles nauseas que tenía, corrí al baño, y al llegar, me desplomé en el piso, en frente del inodoro, y empecé a vomitar, al instante llego Sasuke

¿Que sucede?- dijo desde la puerta

Al no obtener respuesta por parte mía, caminó hacia mi, y observó lo que me estaba sucediendo, sin dudarlo, tomo mi cabello entre sus manos y lo sostuvo arriba para que no lo ensuciara

-¿Has estado comiendo bien últimamente?- dijo luego de que saliera del baño

-Si...- respondí simplemente -Sasuke...- dije suavemente

-Dime- dijo desde la cocina

-Tengo una semana de atraso- dije al borde de las lagrimas

-Hinata...- dijo al salir de la cocina

-Sasuke yo...- dije llorando

-Tranquila, lo haremos juntos- dijo el suavemente mientras me abrazaba

-¿Seguro?- dije entre llanto

-Si...- dijo simplemente... entonces descubrí que había perdido

Ese mismo día, luego de salir de mi trabajo, fui hasta una farmacia, y compré una prueba de embarazo, estaba nerviosa, obviamente, por dos simples razones, aun no estaba segura de si Sasuke estaría conmigo después de saber el resultado y ya no sabia como actuar frente a él... por que, muy diferente era no saber que estaba enamorada de él, a saberlo

Llegué a casa, Sasuke estaba en la sala, estaba serio, me asusté mas, caminé hasta él

-Compre... una prueba de embarazo- dije suavemente

-¿Sabes como utilizarla?- dijo mirándome

-No... pero puedo leer las instrucciones

-Entiendo...- dijo desviando la mirada

Caminé hasta el baño, entré y tomé la caja, empecé a leer las instrucciones, hice todo lo que allí decía, solo me tocaba esperar quince minutos... dejé la prueba en el baño y salí a la sala

-Ya hice la prueba...- dije suave

-¿Ya sabes el resultado?- dijo Sasuke mirándome

-No, aun no, toca esperar quince minutos...- dije sentándome en el mueble al lado de él

-Entonces, nos toca esperar...- dijo haciéndome un espacio

-Sasuke... ¿Que vamos a hacer si estoy embarazada?- dije casi al borde del llanto

-Hinata, ¿Que mas podríamos hacer? vamos a tener ese bebe- dijo Sasuke mirándome

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que quieres tener un hijo conmigo?- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Hinata, ¿Desde hace cuanto nos conocemos?- dijo tomándome de las manos

-Desde hace... trece años... ¿Por que?- dije confundida

-Por que han pasado trece años desde que te conozco, siete desde que empezamos a ser algo mas que amigos... y aun así no comprendes...- dijo él con un tono de voz cansado

-¿No comprendo?... ¿Que no comprendo?- dije confundida

-Hinata... tu me...- dijo cortándose -Como decirlo... tu me... gustas- dijo desviando la mirada y con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas

-¿Te... gusto?- dije sorprendida

-Siempre me has gustado Hinata, siempre...- dijo en un tono suave -No me importaría si tenemos uno o dos, o tres o mas bebes... con tal de que sea contigo, pueden ser los que quieras- dijo levantándose

-Pero Sasuke... dijiste que jamas habías amado a nadie- dije levantándome para enfrentarlo

-Mentí...- dijo simplemente -Y lo único que quiero sabes es... si tu tambien mentiste- dijo mirándome con una leve chispa de esperanza en sus negros ojos

-Perdí- dije sonriendo -Creo que ya había perdido desde antes de empezar- dije mirándolo tiernamente

-Hinata... te amo- dijo abrazándome

-Yo tambien te amo Sasuke- dije para luego besarlo -Te amo demasiado- dije sonriendo contra sus labios

-Yo te amo mas...- dijo roncamente

-Creo que... debería ir a mirar la prueba- dije luego de un rato de silencio

-Si... te acompaño- dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando conmigo hasta el baño

-Miras tu... o miro yo- dije nerviosa

-Ambos- dijo Sasuke simplemente

Tomamos la prueba de embarazo que yacía en el lavamanos, suspiramos al mismo tiempo, y la volteamos, la miramos... positivo, la prueba cayó al piso mientras Sasuke me abrazaba y yo lloraba en su pecho, por la felicidad, íbamos a ser papas...

Cuatro meses mas tarde, decidí visitar la compañía Uchiha, Sasuke no podría llegar a casa a almorzar así que decidí comer con él en su oficina, sería una sorpresa...

Llegué, y le pedí a la encargada que me dijera en donde quedaba la oficina del presidente de la compañía, luego de insistirle un rato, y por fin decirle, que yo era su novia, me dejó pasar, llegué al ultimo piso, camine un poco mas de diez pasos y me encontré con su secretaria... la persona que jamas pensé encontrarme en este lugar... Sakura

-Sakura- murmuré sorprendida

-Hinata- dijo ella igual de sorprendida que yo

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunté suavemente

-Aquí trabajo y tu...- dijo ella intentando entablar una conversación conmigo

-Vengo a traerle el almuerzo a mi novio- dije simplemente

-¿Tu novio?- murmuró sorprendida

-Si... Sasuke- dije suavemente

-¿Uchiha Sasuke es tu novio?- dijo abriendo los ojos de la impresión

-Y futuro padre de mi hijo- dije en tono victorioso

-¿Estas embarazada? ¡Felicidades!- dijo sonriéndome

-Gracias...- dije sonriendole de vuelta -Entraré a ver a Sasuke- dije para luego caminar hacia una gran puerta de madera

-Si, que te vaya bien... hoy esta un poco mas amargado de lo normal...- dijo con burla

-Creo saber por que es...- dije sonriendole

Toque la puerta tres veces... nadie contestó, volví a tocarla

-Sakura, te he dicho que no me molestes si no es nada importante- dijo fríamente

-No soy Sakura- dije luego de abrir la puerta y asomar mi cabeza

-Hinata...- murmuró sorprendido (N/a: todo el mundo se sorprende XD)

-Hola- dije luego de cerrar la puerta

-¿Que haces aquí?- dijo luego de salir de su shock emocional

-Te traigo el almuerzo- le dije con una sonrisa

-Ven...- dijo desde su silla, caminé hasta él y le mostré lo que le había preparado

Ambos comimos entre risas... oh bueno, yo me reía, y pensando en que en mi próxima cita con el ginecólogo, nos dirían el sexo del bebe, lo cual sería en dos días

-Señor Uchiha- escuchamos a través del intercomunicador -La señorita Yamanaka esta aquí de nuevo, quiere verlo- escuche la voz de Sakura

-¿Ino de nuevo?- dije suavemente... -¿Que hace aquí?- dije un poco molesta

-A venido las ultimas tres semanas a molestar... le he dicho que no vuelva, pero no hace caso- dijo cansado

-Hazla pasar- dije con un aura oscura rodeando mi cuerpo

-¿Estas segura Hina?- dijo el mirándome fijamente

-Si... hazlo- dije seria

-Déjala pasar Sakura-dijo Sasuke luego de presionar el botón para comunicarse con ella

-Si señor- escuchamos su voz de nuevo

-Sasuke- oímos luego de que la puerta se abriera de golpe

-Ino- pronunció Sasuke fríamente

-¿Que hace la mosca muerta de la Hyuga aquí- dijo Ino con un tono de voz chillón

-Te diré... que la mosca muerta... como me dices, esta aquí, por que vino a almorzar con su novio- dije luego de levantarme de la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio de Sasuke

-¿Que?- dijo Ino visiblemente molesta -Sasuke, dime que eso no es cierto...- dijo ella mirándolo

-Lo es Ino- dijo molesto tambien por la forma en la que ella me había llamado

-No puedo creerlo- dijo ella mirando hacia el piso

-Pues créelo, Sasuke es mi novio, y futuro padre de mi bebe- dije victoriosa

-No cantes victoria Hyuga, el me engañó en el pasado... ¿como no sabrás tu que te engañara como con todas sus relaciones...?- dijo sonriéndome

-Fácil... por que contigo, y con sus otras relaciones, con la que las engaño... fue conmigo- dije sonriendo cínicamente

-¿Que?- dijo molesta

-Así es... ahora, te pido, amablemente Ino, que dejes de buscar a mi novio y que te retires de esta oficina y no vuelvas mas- dije fríamente

-Me voy... pero no te aseguro nada- dijo molesta, para luego dar la vuelta e irse

-Los celos de una embarazada son lo peor- dijo Sasuke aferrando sus brazos a mi cintura

-Pero en algunos casos... efectivos- dije sonriendole

Luego de ese incidente, no volvimos a saber mas de Ino

Cuando fuimos a la cita con mi ginecólogo, este nos dijo que no solo era un bebe... si no que eran dos, la noticia nos hizo doblemente felices

Luego de unos días, recibí una llamada, era mi mejor amiga, Tenten, quería hablar conmigo en una cafetería... ella aun no sabia que había terminado con Naruto, aun no sabia que estaba viviendo con Sasuke... aun no sabia que... estaba embarazada "¿Que clase de amiga soy?"

Al llegar a aquella cafetería, Tenten me recibió con una sonrisa

-Hinata, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte- dijo seriamente

-Dime- dije esperando que me respondiera

-He visto a Naruto con muchas mujeres desde hace un tiempo- dijo ella esquivando mi mirada

-Tenten... hace tiempo termine con Naruto- dije tranquilamente

-¿Que? ¿Entonces quien es el padre de tu bebe?- dijo sorprendida

-Uchiha Sasuke- dije sonriendole con nerviosismo

-¿Uchiha...Sasuke?... Hinata, ¿Tu y él se siguieron viendo después de eso?- dijo refiriéndose a la vez, en la que casi nos descubren mi novio y la novia de Sasuke

-Si... jamas nos dejamos- dije sonrojada

-Oh Dios mio... ¡Felicitaciones!- dijo ella sonriéndome y abrazándome

-Gracias...- dije abrazándola de vuelta

-¿Y como le pondrás?- dijo ella emocionada

-Son dos... una niña y un niño, a la niña le pondremos Mikoto y al niño Itachi...- dije sonriendo

-Hinata... son hermosos esos nombres- dijo Tenten emocionada

-¿Verdad que si? Sasuke los escogió, según el salieron de la nada...- dije sonriendole

-Son hermosos... pero dime algo, ¿me dejaras ser la madrina?- dijo sonriendo feliz

-Claro que si- dije sonriendole de vuelta... -Pero dime, yo se que lo de Naruto no era la verdadera razón por la que me llamaste, ¿verdad?- dije mirándola intensivamente

-No... Neji me pidió matrimonio... me voy a casar Hina, seremos familia- dijo sonrojada y con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Felicidades Tenten!- dije feliz por ella, solo faltaba esperar a que Sasuke se dignara a pedirme matrimonio...

Fue un día como cualquier otro... o bueno, no como cualquier otro, no todos los días se cumplen 26 años, y como era mi cumpleaños numero 26, Sasuke me invitó a cenar, me había comprado un vestido suelto hasta la rodilla, negro, con un lazo color morado bajo el busto, se notaba bastante mi crecido vientre... 7 meses para ser precisa, pero estaba feliz de que estuvieran ahi...

-Hinata, te ves hermosa- dijo Sasuke luego de que hiciera mi aparición triunfal por la sala

-Gracias, tu tambien te ves bien- dije sonrojada, al ver como Sasuke traía un traje negro

-¿Solo bien?- dijo el haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Te ves muy bien- dije sonriendole

-Vamos- dijo mientras estiraba su brazo hacia mi

-Vamos- dije tomándole la mano

Llegamos al restaurante, y nos sentamos en una mesa en el centro de todo el restaurante "como era de esperarse de Sasuke" comimos tranquilamente, luego de un momento, le dije que iría al tocador, cuando volví, Sasuke no se encontraba en la mesa, me asuste "¿me dejó aquí?" me acerqué a la mesa, y me senté en el lugar en donde había estado sentada minutos antes

-Hinata...- escuche su varonil voz detrás de mi

-Sasuke...- voltee sobre mi eje, y allí estaba el, con una rodilla en el piso, y una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, instantáneamente tape mi boca con mi manos y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos

-Hinata... hemos estado juntos durante siete años, nos conocemos desde hace trece, y aunque nunca me haya dado cuenta, realmente te amo... Hina, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- dijo Sasuke revelando el interior de aquella caja, un anillo pequeño, de plata, con un pequeño zafiro incrustado en el centro

-Si, claro, si- dije sonriendo y lanzándome a sus brazos... como pude, puesto que mi gran vientre no me dejaba mucho, las personas que ese encontraban en aquel restaurante, empezaron a aplaudir... ambos sonreímos y luego nos besamos

Decidimos luego, que nos casaríamos, después de que yo diera a luz a Mikoto y a Itachi, lo cual sucedería, en unas tres semanas mas... Estaba bastante nerviosa por eso, había leído, muchos libros en el tiempo que me dieron de descanso en mi trabajo, trabajar con niños durante casi cuatro años, me ha ayudado a tener un poco de experiencia; Sasuke y yo habíamos comprado dos cunas, una rosa y otra azul, en ellas habíamos puesto los nombres Mikoto e Itachi respectivamente. habíamos pintado la habitación que antes era mía, de colores suaves, y les habíamos pegado, por todos lados, letras y números, la habitación había quedado totalmente dispuesta para dos bebes, compramos tambien peluches y juguetes, solo faltaban Mikoto e Itachi

El día del parto, fue uno de los días mas dolorosos de mi vida, pero, fue solo dolor físico, dolor que solo cesó, en el momento en que escuche el llanto de mis dos hijos, a ambos los pusieron a mi lado, estaba tan feliz, como el día en que había descubierto que estaba embarazada... y que Sasuke me amaba; Mis pequeños Mikoto e Itachi, eran de un tono de piel blanco como el de Sasuke, ambos en su cabello, aunque era negro, tenia pequeños destellos lilas, y sus ojos, una combinación perfecta entre los de Sasuke y los míos, eran de un tono gris, pero un gris claro, una mezcla perfecta entre negro y perla

Luego de eso, unos meses mas pasaron, cinco para ser exacta, había estado un poco ocupada con los bebes, pero todo había salido bien, los niños estaban en casa, durmiendo como dulces angelitos, mientras que Tenten estaba conmigo en la sala planeando todo lo de la boda, estaba estresada, por que tambien debía obligar a Sasuke a que le siguiera la cuerda a Tenten, pues, como ella ya se había casado con mi primo, sabia un poco mas de esas cosas

El día de la boda llegó, estaba realmente emocionada, mi padre había dado su aprobación al matrimonio, y eso me había hecho muy feliz, se había encariñado con Mikoto e Itachi rápidamente, y cada vez que iba a nuestro apartamento, les traía algún presente; Me encontraba tratando de tranquilizarme en la habitación en la que me había metido Tenten, estaba esperando a mi padre, estaba un poco retrasada... pero bueno, las novias, siempre llegan tarde

En el instante en que la puerta se abrió, y vi los ojos severos de mi padre, en los que había una pequeña chispa de felicidad, que en su semblante serio no se mostraba, supe que estaba orgulloso, por lo menos un poco

-Hija... te ves hermosa- dijo alagandome

-Gracias padre- dije sonriendole sinceramente

-Te pareces tanto a tu madre- me dijo caminando hacia mi

-¿Enserio?- dije sorprendida

-Si... así se veía ella el día que nos casamos... feliz- dijo mostrando una leve mueca formada en sus labios, estaba intentando sonreír -Hinata... hay algo que quiero saber- dijo mirándome serio

-¿Que cosa?- dije ladeando mi cabeza un poco

-Jamas me gusto el Uzumaki... lo sabes, aprobaba tu relacion con él, por que te veías feliz- dijo con voz suave -¿Que fue lo que hizo que decidieras dejarlo? ¿Fue el Uchiha?- dijo mirándome severamente

-En parte padre... la otra razón, por la que lo dejé, era por que me engañaba...- dije con un tono de voz un poco triste

-¿Te engañaba?- dijo mirándome de la misma manera

-Si... lo encontré acostándose con otra chica...- dije mirando hacia la ventana

-Lo voy a matar- masculló mi padre

-No padre... eso ya está en el olvido, lo que importa ahora, es que soy madre de unos hermosos bebes, que me voy a casar, y que ese hombre que esta haya afuera, esperando por mí en el altar, alterado, me ama...- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Tienes razón, mejor vamos antes de que él mismo venga y te saque por la fuerza hasta el altar- dijo un poco divertido, reí ante su comentario

La ceremonia fue hermosa, pequeña, con solo algunas personas allegadas, estaban mi primo Neji, y su ahora esposa, mi mejor amiga Tenten, mi padre y mi hermana Hanabi, quienes tenían en esos momentos a Itachi y Mikoto, estaban los padres adoptivos de Sasuke y Sai, y tambien estaba Sakura, que curiosamente, estaba acompañando a Sai, tambien estaban unos "amigos de negocios" de Sasuke, Shikamaru Nara y su novia Temari, tambien llegaron para mi sorpresa, Kiba y Shino, quienes habían recibido una llamada de Sasuke, quien los había invitado para darme una sorpresa, y por alguna extraña razón, tambien estaba... Naruto

Realmente no le puse mucho cuidado a Naruto ese día, estaba en mi boda y nada podía arruinarla... y nada lo hizo

Luego de eso, Naruto se disculpo numerables veces conmigo, al final terminé perdonándolo, después de todo lo que paso, seguía siendo el mejor amigo de mi esposo, tenia que llevarme bien con él, aunque me haya lastimado en el pasado

* * *

-En que estas pensando- escuche su voz detrás de mi

-En todo lo que hemos vivido juntos- dije sonriendole

-Ha sido bastante- dijo el sentándose a mi lado

-Si...- dije simplemente

-Pero ¿sabes? tuvo que pasar todo eso, para que por fin estuvieras a mi lado...- dijo suavemente

-Pero si estuvimos juntos por mas de seis años...- dije confundida

-Si... pero si Naruto no te hubiera engañado, jamas te abrías dado cuenta, de que me amabas... ni tampoco hoy serias la señora...- decía él, pero fue interrumpido

-Mami, papi- oímos ambas voces de infantes de cinco años, corriendo hacia nosotros

-Que sucede Mikoto, Itachi- dije con una sonrisa

-Tía Hanabi dijo, que les dijéramos que los queríamos mucho- dijo Itachi suavemente

-Los queremos- dijeron ambos

-Y nosotros a ustedes niños- dijimos él y yo

-Mami, papi, vamos a jugar- dijo Mikoto tomándome mi mano, y la de él

-Vamos entonces- dije levantándome, junto con él

Ambos niños corrieron a su habitación mientras que él y yo nos quedábamos atrás

-Y hoy no serias... la señora Uchiha- dijo él a modo de susurro en mi oído, haciéndome sonrojar

-Te amo Sasuke- le dije volteandome para luego besarlo

-Y yo te amo a ti Hinata...- dijo de nuevo

-Mami, papi, apresurence- oímos de nuevo, la dulce voz de Mikoto

-Ya vamos- dije tomándole la mano y jalándolo hasta el cuarto

Él tenia razón, si Naruto no me hubiera engañado, y si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta, yo no sería la señora Uchiha... tendria que hablar con Naruto luego, para agradecerle

Pero de todas maneras, nada abría pasado si no me habría dado cuenta de que había perdido... todo paso... por que perdí

* * *

**Bien, y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capitulo sin lemon**

**Espero les haya gustado la historia**

**Los adoro**

**Matta Ne**

**HanaMiu**


End file.
